


Кто расскажет, как это - быть героем?

by Vodolej



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Daddy Kink, Dark!Pietro, Forced, Injury, Knotting, Love/Hate, M/M, Oral Knotting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: Я женщинам не доверяюОни коварны и хитрыОни на ногти клеят ногтиРисуют брови на бровях (с)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> написано за донат от неравнодушных товарищей, за что им спасибо.  
> всех люблю! приятного прочтения.

_**Mi unicornio azul ayer se me perdió,** _   
_**no sé si se me fue, no sé si se extravió,** _   
_**y yo no tengo más que un unicornio azul (с)** _

_**Я всегда знаю, кто ты. Просто иногда я не узнаю тебя (с)** _

Даже в темном баре, который освещали лишь тускловатые желтые лампы, было заметно, что Логан выглядит неряшливо.  
Логан, насколько помнил Уэйд, никогда не был модником, но в свойственной ему небрежности всегда ощущалась непрошибаемая уверенность в себе, которая придавала ему своеобразный шик. На Уэйда это не действовало, но любители канадских лесорубов, наверняка были от Логана в восторге.  
Теперь небрежность и самоуверенность исчезли, Логан выглядел заметно нездорово, - Уэйду хватило всего одного взгляда на несвежую измятую рубашку в пятнах, грязную кайму под ногтями и растрепанные больше обычного волосы, чтобы нешуточно встревожиться. Уэйд никогда не видел, чтобы у невозмутимого и рассудительного Логана было такое потерянное выражение лица.

Уэйд поставил на стол пиво и глубокую миску с соленым арахисом, приземлился на скамью напротив, вытянув длинные ноги. Логан поднял на него больной взгляд.  
\- Что случилось? – напрямую спросил Уэйд, сообразив, что не время расшаркиваться в ненужных церемониях.  
\- Я хочу тебя нанять, - сказал Логан. - Ты можешь найти человека?  
\- Мутанта? – удивился Уэйд.  
\- Мутанта я и сам могу найти, - ответил Логан, скривив рот в какой-то болезненной усмешке. – Нет, мне нужно выследить обычного среднестатистического человека.  
Уэйд помолчал несколько секунд, дожидаясь пояснений, потом пожал плечами и отхлебнул пива.

\- Что случилось? – спросил он. – Ты знаешь, я не буду влезать, пока не узнаю все детали.  
\- Мой пацан ушел и не вернулся, - тихо ответил Логан. – Все вещи бросил.  
\- Ты точно знаешь, что он сам ушел? – после паузы спросил Уэйд.  
\- Думаю да, - неохотно ответил Логан. – Он даже телефон оставил, который я ему подогнал на Рождество, все контакты, все фотки подчистил… и ключи тоже оставил.  
\- Вы поругались? – уточнил Уэйд.  
Логан помотал головой.  
\- Мы вообще никогда не ругались, - растерянно сказал он. – Ни разу.  
\- Знаешь, это как-то странно, - задумался вслух Уэйд. – Так не бывает, вообще-то, даже конфетка иногда меня так подбешивает…  
Он поймал мрачный взгляд Логана и захлопнулся.  
\- Извини, продолжай.  
Логан пожал плечами.

\- Нечего сказать, - признался он. – Пацан ушел, а я не могу его найти.  
\- На фейсбуке смотрел? – деловито поинтересовался Уэйд.  
Логан поморщился.  
\- Смотрел, конечно, - ответил он. – Я даже по фоткам пробивал, нигде нет… как будто и не было.  
Он тяжело вздохнул.  
\- У нас нет общих знакомых, - сказал он хмуро, – я даже не знаю, где он работал… вроде как в Старбаксе, а может и нет. Я ничего о нем не знаю.  
Уэйд слушал его с нарастающим удивлением, даже арахис отодвинул в сторону.

\- Как так, мужик? – наконец спросил он. – Вы ведь год прожили вместе.  
Логан дернул плечом и отвернулся.  
\- Я не думал, что серьезное что-то получится, - сознался он. - Мы просто жили… а ты что, про Паука всё-всё знаешь?  
\- Нет, - честно ответил Уэйд. – Но мне не лень ему вопросы задавать, и мне интересно, что с ним происходит… он ведь моя детка.  
Логан выглядел таким потухшим и несчастным, что Уэйд прикусил язык и растерянно поскреб свой лысый бугристый затылок, покрытый шрамами.

\- А зачем искать пацана, если у вас несерьезно было? – спросил он. – Может, не надо?  
Логан поднял на него глаза - у него сделался такой тяжелый и тоскливый взгляд, что Уэйд сглотнул и кивнул.  
\- Я постараюсь помочь, старик, - пообещал он. – Никогда еще не охотился на детей… какого-нибудь якудзона или наркобарыгу в джунглях куда проще найти, чем хипстера в мегаполисе, но я постараюсь.  
Логан кивнул, глубокая морщинка между бровей временно разгладилась, в глазах появилась надежда.

Он протянул Уэйду желтый конверт, туго набитый деньгами.  
\- Ты меня оскорбить хочешь? – возмутился Уэйд. – В жопу себе запихни!  
Он не сдержался и запустил в Логана пригоршню соленого арахиса, Логан лишь хмыкнул, отряхнулся и пихнул конверт обратно в глубокий карман рубашки.

\- Расскажи подробно, где ты подцепил мальчишку? – потребовал Уэйд. – Пошебурши извилинами.  
\- У меня дома я его подцепил, - ответил Логан, пожав плечами. – Он… как-то сам собой завелся, пришел и остался, а я не прогонял.  
\- Подробней, пожалуйста, - попросил Уэйд. – Вспоминай все, как было.

***

Логан с трудом разлепил глаза и сел, едва не вляпавшись ступней в липковатую лужицу разлитого сока. Когда он увидел, во что превратился его уютный и просторный лофт, поганое настроение стало еще хуже: судя по тишине, гости давно съебались, легкий сквознячок тихонько покачивал звенящую пустую бутылку, в раковине и вокруг нее возвышались устрашающие горы посуды.  
Логан поскреб жесткие свалявшиеся волосы на затылке - он был зол и на Уэйда, который уговорил его устроить вечеринку и догадливо свалил, пока его не припахали убирать; был зол на себя, за то, что согласился, и был крайне зол на практически незнакомых ему людей. Логан не знал даже половины тех, кто крутился у него ночью, какие-то знакомые знакомых с сомнительной полезностью, несмотря на шипение Уэйда.

Один из незнакомых людей как раз дрых на диване, поджав ноги к груди и накрыв башку подушкой. Логан удивленно вскинул брови, увидев длинные цветные волосы, которые торчали из-под подушки. Розовые и серые, сиреневые, зеленые… петушиный гребень какой-то! Логан потянул подушку – под ней жалобно застонали, цепкие пальцы вцепились в кант и попытались отобрать подушку обратно.  
Этот чудик с цветными волосами был единственным, кто остался, то ли его забыли, то ли он слишком упился, чтобы куда-то его везти, в любом случае Логану стало любопытно посмотреть на него, поэтому он решительно отобрал подушку и откинул ее в сторону.

Мальчишка с трудом сел, хлопая круглыми заспанными глазами, потер отпечатавшийся на щеке рубец. Студентик какой-нибудь… башка у него действительно была цветная, даже красиво, но Логан не мог дождаться, когда выставит эту красоту за дверь.  
Мальчишка широко зевнул, воспитанно прикрыв рот ладонью, потом оглянулся по сторонам и потянулся, хрустнув плечами и спиной.

\- Доброе утро, - дружелюбно сказал он, пару раз кашлянув, чтобы прочистить голос. – А у тебя есть кофеварка? А кофе? А молоко?  
\- Есть, - ответил Логан, немного растерявшись от такого напора. - На кухне.  
Пацанчик еще раз оглянулся, подметив царящий бардак, и покачал головой.  
\- Я могу сварить кофе на двоих, если найдешь хоть пару чистых чашек, - деловито сообщил он и поднялся.  
Логан не успел сказать, что помощники ему, в общем-то, не требуются, проваливай домой, деточка, как пацанчик уже резво потрусил в сторону уборной, пару минут поплескался над раковиной, потом вернулся, посвежевший и с задорно блестящими глазами, и принялся хозяйничать.

Логан как-то опешил от его невозмутимого и самоуверенного поведения. Он сам еще недостаточно проснулся и чувствовал себя немного разбитым, - возраст, наверное, - а это дарование с петушиной гривой вовсю хлопотало на его кухне, причем так уверенно, словно всю жизнь этим занималось.  
Исчезла в мусорных пакетах грязная одноразовая посуда, хлопнула дверца посудомойки, куда пацан сгрузил чашки и тарелки, угрожающие горы возле раковины превратились в холмы, а вскоре и вовсе испарились под бульканье кофеварки.  
Логану всучили чашку с горячим кофе и бесцеремонно вытолкали его подальше. Логан послушно шлепнулся на диван, включив телек фоном, и принялся пить сладкий, - чересчур, как на его взгляд, - горячий кофе, наслаждаясь относительным покоем.

Пацан звенел и гремел остатками грязной посуды, собрал у входной двери несколько туго набитых пакетов с мусором и стопку пустых упаковок от пиццы. Кухонный остров больше не выглядел, как зона экологической катастрофы: чистая столешница блестела, на полках выстроились в ряд чистые бокалы, загудел пылесос, подбирая крошки на полу.  
Логан допил кофе и поднялся.

\- У тебя в холодильнике остались картофельный салат и пара кусочков пиццы, - сообщил пацан, сдувая с глаз непослушную малиновую челку. – Поделишься?  
\- Я не хочу, - отмахнулся Логан. – Можешь есть.  
Пацан просиял и отвернулся, Логан тупо уставился на его тощую задницу, торчащую из недр распахнутого холодильника: серая майка задралась, линялые джинсы съехали почти до жопы, открыв аккуратную поясницу с острыми косточками и пушком в ложбине.

\- Слушай... а ты вообще кто? – спросил Логан.  
Пацан выпрямился и обернулся.  
\- Ну ты чего, Логан? - невнятно проговорил он, старательно пережевывая холодную резиновую пиццу с засохшими кусочками грибов и скукоженными оливками. – Мы же познакомились вчера!  
\- Да? – смутился Логан. – Напомни?  
Пацан скептически вскинул бровь, - брови и ресницы у него были обыкновенные, не цветные, серенькие такие, - и покачал головой.  
\- Старенький ты, - поддразнил он, подхватил чашку с остывшим кофе и шлепнулся на диван.

Логан терпеливо ждал, пока мальчишка дожует пиццу. Тот косил любопытным темным глазом в телек и так аппетитно чавкал, что Логану тоже захотелось чего-нибудь пожевать, хотя обычно он по утрам не ел.

\- Ну так? – напомнил он. – Ты кто?  
Пацан повернулся к нему и улыбнулся так, что на щеках появились ямочки.  
\- Я – Питти, – сказал он. – Учитывая, что вчера я тебе об этом говорил…. может, на лбу написать? У тебя часто бывают такие провалы в памяти?  
\- Нет у меня никаких провалов в памяти! – огрызнулся Логан и отвел взгляд.  
Мальчишка рассмеялся, даже не подозревая, насколько точно угадал.

\- Я помогу тебе прибраться, но с тебя обед! – сказал он и сдул челку. – Договорились?  
\- А тебе домой не надо, пацан? – осторожно спросил Логан. – У тебя разве нет никаких дел?  
Пацанчик задумался, поскреб затылок, потом почесал лоб, потом пожал плечами.  
\- Неа! – наконец жизнерадостно ответил он. – Сегодня я совершенно свободен! А как ты относишься к креольской кухне?


	2. Chapter 2

\- Дальше? – спросил Уэйд. – Что дальше было?  
\- Ну и все, - ответил Логан, пожав плечами. – Он не свалил, остался на ночь, а на следующий день вечером пришел и принес пиццу. Мы пожарили попкорн и смотрели старые боевики… Пит никогда не видел полностью первого «Терминатора», прикинь? Потом он потихоньку вещи перенес… так и жили.  
Уэйд помолчал.  
\- Логан, я не ожидал от тебя такой беспечности, - признался он. – Это ведь мог быть кто угодно! Да хотя бы Мистик!  
\- Брось, - поморщился Логан. – Пит был совсем обычный и безобидный мальчик... даже не мутант.  
Уэйд промолчал.  
\- С такими приметными волосами сложно быть преступником, - улыбнулся Логан. – Первый же коп остановит.  
\- Приметные волосы, говоришь? - задумался Уэйд. – А ты уверен, что он не мутант?  
\- Уверен, - твердо ответил Логан. – Я бы заметил.  
Уэйд допил пиво большим глотком и отодвинул опустевший стакан.

\- Не для розыска, а просто интересно мне, - вкрадчиво сказал он. – Этот пупсик к тебе сразу в койку прыгнул или как?  
\- А какая разница? – прищурился Логан. – Нет, не сразу. Я не настаивал.  
\- Что это с тобой? – развеселился Уэйд. – Ты - и пропустил симпатичную задницу? Логан, ты меня пугаешь!  
Логан выругался сквозь зубы. Он понимал, что обязан Уэйду, поэтому не мог послать того нахер, вместе с неуемным любопытством, сам же позвал и сам попросил помощи.

\- Ну так что? – не успокоился Уэйд. – Как ты его уломал?  
\- Никак, - честно сказал Логан. - Он мне на самом деле не очень нравился, не в моем вкусе, да и вообще… пацан все-таки.  
\- Ты любишь большие сиськи, - согласился Уэйд, который очень давно Логана знал.  
Логан поморщился. Он много чего любил, но не горел желанием обсуждать это с Уэйдом.

\- Не знаю, - неохотно ответил он. – Само собой вышло, сначала пацан на диване спал, но там неудобно и холодно…  
Уэйд улыбнулся. Логан попался на старый как мир крючок, на замшелую истасканную уловку, о которой и говорить-то стыдно. Должно быть, Логан это понимал, потому что замолчал и опустил голову.

\- Ну в постели-то был хорош? – спросил Уэйд, не удержавшись. – Согрел твои старые косточки?  
\- Ага, - буркнул Логан. – С этим все хорошо было… мне с ним вообще хорошо было.  
Он с трудом сглотнул и отодвинул пустой бокал пива.  
\- Он и по хозяйству старался, и в койке был хорош… я почему-то считал, что это несерьезно, мне казалось, что я к нему особо ничего не чувствую… ты же знаешь, я новых людей не люблю, а Пит он… яркий был, таких я не люблю еще больше.  
Уэйд молчал и слушал, не встревая с комментариями, он ощущал, что Логану надо выговориться, самому себе что-то пояснить.

\- Я после Кайлы думал, что с меня хватит, нет у меня никаких чувств, - сознался Логан. – Я даже не старался к Питу прикипеть, да и он ничего не требовал, но теперь дома так пусто и тихо без него.  
Он посмотрел на Уэйда с отчаянием и болью в воспаленных глазах.  
\- Понимаешь? – спросил Логан. – Слишком тихо.  
Уэйд кивнул.

Он мог представить, что утешит Логана и вернется домой, и там вдруг обнаружит, что Паучка нет. Исчезнут потрепанные кеды и фруктовый шампунь с полки, курточка с крючка в прихожей, гудящий системник у окна. Не будет Паучка, его вещей, его футболок и учебников… только пыль запляшет в тишине, и время от времени будет гудеть холодильник. Уэйд вздрогнул всем телом. Ему до леденящего ужаса захотелось поскорее вернуться домой и убедиться, что Паучок ждет его там, живой и здоровый: пыхтит на гимнастической стенке или грызет ручку над тетрадками, или стучит по клавиатуре, бурча под нос про срочное эссе, или штопает на швейной машинке их костюмы, попорченные пулями и ножами.

\- Помоги мне найти Питера, - попросил Логан, сжав руку на плече Уэйда. – Пожалуйста.  
Уэйд кивнул и отвел взгляд, чтобы не видеть измученное и мрачное лицо Логана.  
\- Может, тебе как-нибудь развлечься? – неуклюже предложил он. – Развеешься, отдохнешь…  
Логан горько усмехнулся.  
\- Я всегда отпускал и забывал людей, никогда о них не жалел, - проговорил он с болезненной откровенностью. – А Питер из головы не идет, все время жалею, что не ценил его.  
\- Логан, прекрати немедленно, а то я зарыдаю как первоклашка! - взмолился Уэйд, которому было тошно видеть своего друга таким потерянным и беспомощным. – Не раскисай, я найду твоего пацанчика и уговорю вернуться к тебе!

*** 

День прошел на редкость погано, Логан был зол и расстроен, поэтому от души хлопнул дверью и с неприязнью уставился на высунувшегося Пита. Тот, ничуть не смутившись, вопросительно вскинул брови и сдул с глаз отросшую челку.  
\- Чего случилось? – спросил Пит с легкой озадаченностью. – Выглядишь, как злобный старикашка!  
Логан прищурился.  
\- Тяжелый день? – сообразил Пит. – Расскажешь?  
\- Нет, - буркнул Логан.  
Его ярость все же притухла - приятно, когда тебя дома ждут и беспокоятся, даже если это всего лишь Пит.  
Логан тяжело опустился на диван и запрокинул голову. Пит не унялся, сунулся ему под бок, не прекращая тарахтеть.  
\- Хочешь выпить? Логан, будешь сэндвич с тунцом? Давай кофе сварю? У тебя такая шея напряженная, сделать тебе массаж?

\- Отъебись от меня! – рявкнул Логан, у которого от назойливого зудения заныла голова. – Ты можешь заткнуться хотя бы ненадолго?!  
Логан ощутил, что когти вот-вот вылетят, они уже щекотали кожу изнутри, но заставил себя успокоиться. Пит замолчал и отступил на пару шагов. Его миловидное лицо сделалось растерянным и огорченным, показалось Логану очень молодым, губы дрогнули, в глазах плескалась опаска.  
\- Извини, - неохотно проговорил Логан, увидев, что Пит его попросту боится. – У меня был чертовски хреновый день.  
\- Я вижу, - ответил тот и ушел.

Логан устроился на диване, вытянув ноги, зажмурился и прислушивался к тихим хлопкам холодильника, плеску в раковине; пацан возился с чем-то, пару раз скрипнул ножом по доске.  
\- Вот! – наконец сказал он, остановившись над Логаном. – Это должно помочь.  
Логан приоткрыл один глаз – пацан держал тарелку с сэндвичами и запотевшую бутылку пива. Логан даже растерялся от этой заботы, он бы на месте мальчишки пивом в морду плеснул за такое поведение, а этот ничего… легкомысленный мальчик, необидчивый и отходчивый.  
\- Спасибо, - искренне сказал Логан и забрал бутылку.  
Пит улыбнулся, наблюдая, как Логан запивает сэндвич пивом.  
\- Ну вот и славненько! – удовлетворенно сказал он и унес тарелку на кухню.

Логан включил телек и подвинулся, но Пит не устроился рядом, а остановился перед Логаном и склонился, заглядывая в лицо.  
\- Что у тебя случилось, ворчун? – поинтересовался он. – Ой, Логан, ты когда дуешься, у тебя такие губы смешные!  
Логан взглянул на него с привычным скепсисом.  
\- Ты точно не хочешь массажик? – с улыбочкой спросил Пит. – Ты уверен? А что хочешь?  
Логан собирался отодвинуть его, потому что пацан загораживал ему телек и свежий выпуск новостей, но как-то само собой получилось, что рука легла ниже, не на бок, а прямиком пацану на жопу. Пит замер и уставился на Логана круглыми глазами.

Пацан уже вторую неделю жил у Логана на очень странных правах: он усердно следил за хозяйством, завтрак готовил, перетащил свои дурацкие футболки и блестящие кроссовки, но спал на диване. Логану и в голову не пришло спрашивать, чего мальчишке от него надо, хотя и без слов было понятно, какие у того наклонности. Но Пит ничего не предлагал, а Логан не навязывался, и уж тем более не заставлял; Логана, в принципе, такой сосед вполне устраивал, если бы только поменьше пиздел…

\- Ах ты шалун! – сказал Пит, потыкав Логана пальцем в плечо, и улыбнулся. – Ты чего это творишь?  
\- Ничего, - ответил Логан и убрал руки.  
Он словно впервые увидел треугольное лицо, подвижные брови, улыбчивые тонкие губы и тонкие ключицы, выпирающие под тканью футболки. В принципе… ничего такой.

\- А если я против? – спросил Пит, щуря блестящие черные глаза, в которых плясали чертики. – Я, может быть, против! Я вообще не из таких!  
Он нетерпеливо облизнул розовые губы.  
\- Ну да, ты не из таких, - согласился Логан и встал. – Иди в постель, я сейчас приду.  
Он достал из коробки сигару, порылся в ящике с мелким барахлом, нашел гильотину и коробок длинных спичек. Пит сидел на диване, наблюдая растерянным взглядом, подтянул колени к груди и неосознанно сунул ладони под мышки. Замкнулся и нахохлился, словно цветастый попугайчик на жердочке.

Логан улыбнулся, поглядывая на него искоса, сел рядом и положил ладонь на изящную коленку. Пит дернулся.  
\- Ясно, пошутили и хватит, - кивнул Логан, который не любил, когда его боялись, убрал руку и отодвинулся. – Что будем смотреть сегодня?  
Пит неуверенно поерошил волосы на затылке и вдруг переместился Логану на колени, осторожно обнял за шею.

\- Ну и что ты творишь? – устало спросил Логан. – Я от тебя ничего не требую, слезай.  
Пит отобрал у Логана сигару, осторожно прикоснулся сухим, неуверенным поцелуем, потерся кончиком носа. Логан вплел пальцы в шелковые цветные волосы, поцеловал по-настоящему, мокро и с языком, Пит тихо простонал и расслабился, стал тягучим и послушным, прильнул к Логану, приоткрыл губы.  
Его ладонь скользнула между их животами и любопытно потрогала ширинку. Логан тут же ссадил пацана с колен на диван и поднялся. Пит обиженно заморгал и попытался схватить Логана за пояс.  
\- Почему нет?! – возмутился он. – Почему?!  
Логан перевел дыхание, на губах остался фантомный привкус сладкой жвачки.

\- Пацан, ты же знаешь, что я мутант? – напрямую спросил он.  
Пит закатил глаза, закинул ногу на ногу, пытаясь скрыть стояк, и посмотрел на Логана со скепсисом.  
\- Мужик, у тебя железные когти выскакивают по сто раз на дню! – сообщил он, сморщив носик. – Хоть ты и пытаешься это от меня скрывать, но я не тупой, я заметил… а что?  
У него вдруг округлились глаза, а челюсть отвисла.  
\- У тебя что, из члена тоже коготь выскакивает? – спросил Пит с ужасом и мигом поджал ноги.  
\- Нет, - фыркнул Логан. – Но там тоже мутация есть… хочу, чтоб ты заранее знал, до того, как жопу подставишь.  
Пацан уставился на него с неподдельным интересом, даже облизнулся.

\- И что там?! – любопытно спросил он. – Щупальце какое-нибудь? Два хуя? Или пасть зубастая?!  
Логан невольно закатил глаза.  
\- Потрогай, - с легким раздражением предложил он.  
Пита не надо было упрашивать дважды, он мигом сунул лапки Логану в штаны и потрогал за хуй.  
\- Классный, - с удовольствием проговорил Пит, пытаясь стащить с Логана тесные джинсы. – А где? А что?!  
\- Знаешь, как у собачек случка проходит? – спросил Логан. – Видел когда-нибудь?  
Пит убрал руки и кивнул.  
\- У меня тоже такая штука есть, - неохотно сказал Логан. – Некоторых пугает.  
Пит поморгал, потом снова принялся гладить Логана по члену.

\- И где она? – спросил он с неподдельным любопытством. – А вот! Только когда встает?  
\- Только когда кончаю, - признался Логан.  
Пит кивнул, приняв к сведению.  
\- Девчонки от тебя без ума, наверное, - проговорил он, нежно ощупывая медленно набухающий узел у основания.  
\- Не жалуюсь, - скромно ответил Логан.  
Пит облизнулся, сполз коленками на пол и заглянул снизу вверх Логану в лицо.  
\- А челюсть мне не вывернешь? – с опаской спросил он.  
Логан загляделся на его розовые влажные губы.  
\- Не бойся, - сказал он, поглаживая Пита за ухом. – Я осторожно.  
Тот кивнул и подался ближе, медленно взял член в рот и принялся сосать, глубоко и очень старательно.

Логан нежно гладил его по затылку, но когда Пит попытался отстраниться, начал задыхаться и громко сопеть носом, Логан его не отпустил. Просто физически не мог отпустить этот теплый и податливый мокрый рот, который так приятно обволакивал член. Пит протестующе застонал, давясь слюной, по щекам пробежали слезинки, пряди налипли на шею и лицо.  
\- Придется потерпеть, детка, - сказал Логан, намотав на кулак пестрые волосы.  
Пит заскулил и завозился, пытаясь стянуть собственные шорты, гортанно застонал, обхватив ладонью собственный член.  
Логан ощутил, как разбухает узел в основании, толкнулся глубже, надеясь, что не вывернет пацану челюсть из суставов. Пит стонал и всхлипывал, по мокрому от слюны и пота лицу текли слезы, слабо дергался, но освободиться уже не мог.

Логан погладил его по щеке.  
\- Еще чуть-чуть, - одобрительно сказал он. – Ты молодец. Хороший мальчик.  
Пит злобно взглянул на него сквозь мокрые острые ресницы и охнул, ощутив, что тугой ком во рту увеличился. Логан вовремя успел просунуть пальцы там, где у пацана смыкались челюсти, тот так перепугался, что едва не сжал зубы.  
\- Все хорошо, - прохрипел Логан. - Глотай, Питти.

Тот испуганно замычал, судорожно вздохнул и стал давиться, сжимаясь горлом вокруг члена. Логан поглаживал его по мокрым волосам, то и дело подрагивая от пережитого удовольствия. Ощупал распухший рот, убеждаясь, что может вытащить член и не свернуть пацану челюсть. Пит всхлипывал, съежившись у него в ногах, щеки пламенели, из носа капало.  
\- Тебе помочь? – спросил Логан и потянул его вверх, усаживая на свои колени.  
Тот, смурной и непривычно тихий, отрицательно помотал головой и показал Логану собственную ладонь, перемазанную спермой. Логан улыбнулся, придержав свое мнение при себе.

\- И что, каждый раз так? – сипло спросил Пит, кидая на него косые взгляды. - Вот эта штука у тебя каждый раз появляется?  
\- Ну да, - ответил Логан. – Это же часть меня.  
Пит дернулся и попытался сползти, но Логан его удержал.  
\- Эй, не бойся, малыш, - тихо сказал он, поглаживая пацана по загривку. – Я к тебе не полезу, если не хочешь.  
Пит все-таки освободился, встал на подрагивающие ноги и выпрямился – замурзанный и зареванный, с алым ртом и растрепанными цветными волосами.

\- Логан, я не боюсь, я в душ, - сказал он хриплым шепотом. – А ты тут… перезаряжайся, как-нибудь поскорее.  
Логан уставился на него с удивлением. Пит подмигнул ему и стащил мокрую от слюны и спермы футболку.  
\- И будь нежным со мной! – потребовал Пит, ухмыляясь и пытаясь убрать с лица налипшие волосы. – Я не каждый день в жопу даю, так что покажи себя джентльменом… слышишь, скотина?  
\- Слышу, - согласился Логан. – Ок.  
Пит сморщил нос, посмотрел на Логана скептически и ушел в ванную, бормоча под нос, куда Логан может засунуть свое лаконичное неубедительное «ок» и вообще свои паскудные манеры.


	3. Chapter 3

Питеру было ужасно интересно, чем закончилась встреча, он то и дело прислушивался – не скрипнет ли дверь, но когда Уэйд вернулся и Питер увидел его расстроенное и несчастное лицо, он мигом прикусил язык.  
Уэйд стащил с лысой башки капюшон ветровки и долго смотрел на Питера странным взглядом.

\- Котик, что такое? – мягко спросил Питер. – Логан так сильно расстроился?  
Он погладил Уэйда по голове, почесал за ухом, как кота.  
\- Да вот хуй его знает, - признался Уэйд. – Мы не разговаривали.  
Питер удивленно посмотрел на него.  
\- Я думал, ты собирался с ним встретиться, - сказал он.  
\- Я и собирался, - буркнул Уэйд.  
Питер понял, что расспросами ничего не добьется, лучше помолчать и подождать. Его немного раздражала уклончивость обычно болтливого Уэйда, но именно его молчание и пугало - Уэйд обожал попиздеть.

\- Допиндер в кои-то веки не собрал все пробки в городе, так что я приехал раньше, - принялся рассказывать Уэйд, стаскивая с себя ветровку. – Я увидел тачку Логана на парковке… хотел подойти.  
Питер насторожился, сообразив, что услышит что-то ужасное… например, что Логан проткнул себе череп когтями или что-нибудь такое.  
\- А он там плачет, - почти шепотом сказал Уэйд. – Ты можешь представить, Паучок?  
Питер сглотнул.  
\- Не очень, - признался он.  
\- Вот и я не мог, - жалобно ответил Уэйд. – Сбежал, пока он меня не засек… он бы меня в жизни не простил! Я отправил смс, что застрял в пробке… не могу я Логану сказать, что не нашел его мальчишку!  
\- Да уж, - проговорил Питер. - Давай еще поищем? Я тебе помогу!  
Уэйд невесело взглянул на него, потом сел на диван, притянул Питера к себе и уткнулся горячим сухим лицом ему в живот.  
\- А давай лучше пообнимаемся прямо сейчас, конфетка? – попросил Уэйд. – У меня стресс и жуткий дефицит обнимашек в крови.

Питер улыбнулся и присел рядом. Уэйд тут же облапал его, навалился сверху, тяжелый и здоровенный, пахнущий потом и порохом, долго целовал Питера в шею и за ушами, потом заглянул в лицо с робкой гримасой, которая у него появлялась, когда он собирался что-то сказать, не зная точно, понравится это Питеру или нет. Питера это выражение и раздражало и одновременно вызывало какую-то почти болезненную нежность, как и всегда, когда он замечал, что Уэйд отчаянно хочет ему нравиться, быть достойным или что он там придумал в своей мудреной голове.

\- Хочешь, я что-нибудь для тебя сделаю? – горячо пробормотал Уэйд, уткнувшись губами ему в ухо. – Пососать спереди или полизать сзади?  
Питер невольно захихикал и от предложения, и от щекотки.  
\- Хмм, даже не знаю, что выбрать, - проговорил он, удобно устроившись в нежных надежных руках.  
Уэйд легонько целовал его, а загребущие жадные лапы потихонечку пробирались Питеру под одежду.

\- Не хочу думать об этом долбаном Питере Максимове, - сказал Уэйд. – Хочу выбросить нахрен его из головы.  
Питер тут же отпихнул его, упершись руками в грудь, и сел, с недоверием уставившись в растерянное лицо Уэйда.  
\- Как, ты говоришь, его зовут? – переспросил он.  
\- А что? – спросил Уэйд.  
\- Кажется, я его знаю, - неохотно ответил Питер. – Если это действительно тот, о ком я думаю, лучше Логану его никогда не находить.  
\- Почему? – прищурился Уэйд.  
Питер помолчал.  
\- Того Питера Максимова, которого я знаю, на самом деле зовут Пьетро Леншерр, - признался Питер. – И он из тех, кто любит пользоваться людьми. Сыграть с Логаном такую злую штуку – это вполне в его духе.  
У Уэйда окаменело лицо, смешливые и ласковые, - наедине с Питером, - глаза превратились в узкие недобрые щелочки. Питер бы не хотел, чтобы Уэйд Уилсон смотрел на него с таким выражением.

\- Знаешь, что забавно, сладкий? - медленно проговорил Уэйд. – Примерно год назад Леншерр хотел нанять меня, хотел, чтобы я выследил для него человека. Я не стал с ним работать, он совершенно больной ублюдок, но вот сейчас я думаю… может, зря?  
Питер сглотнул. Он понимал, что Уэйд ему никогда ничего не сделает, но от Уэйда здорово фонило опасностью и злостью.

\- Ты знаешь, где найти парня? – спросил Уэйд и скатился с дивана. – Надо бы проверить.  
Питер неохотно кивнул и поднялся на ноги. Секс, судя по всему, обломался.  
\- Только давай я сам с ним поговорю? – предложил Питер. – Тебе не обязательно…  
\- С чего бы? – осведомился Уэйд. – Я поеду с тобой.  
Питер промолчал и отвел взгляд.  
\- Логан должен знать, - сказал Уэйд и потянулся за мобильным. – А там пусть решает сам.

*** 

\- Так ты блондин, - ошеломленно сказал Логан, увидев Пьетро.  
Пьетро молчал и на Логана не смотрел – Питер поежился, поймав на себе злющий взгляд. Он знал, что Пьетро злопамятный и мстительный, и он, судя по всему, был очень недоволен тем, что Логан его нашел. Питер ведь сразу говорил, что идея плохая… Пьетро не из тех, кто будет скучать о былом. Он людей целиком использовал, отбрасывал и переступал, когда больше было нечего взять.

Наверное, теперь это понял и Логан. Питеру было почти физически тяжело на него смотреть – Логан выглядел потрясенным, молчал и хмурился. Он в первую минуту и не узнал Пьетро – без цветной гривы волос, без яркой футболки с дурацкой надписью. Логан думал, что едет за мальчишкой, а столкнулся нос к носу с молодой, но все же копией Эрика Леншерра.

\- Здравствуй, Логан, - сухо проговорил Пьетро. – Я бы спросил, как ты меня нашел, да не вижу в этом необходимости.  
Он снова стегнул Питера недобрым взглядом, мельком посмотрел на необыкновенно молчаливого и хмурого Уэйда.

\- Значит, это правда? – медленно проговорил Логан.  
\- Что именно? – поинтересовался Пьетро. – Да, я прятался у тебя…  
Он засмеялся.  
\- Логово Росомахи – это последнее место, где меня стали бы искать, - сказал он. – Но мы с отцом помирились, и мне больше не нужно прятаться.  
\- А как же я? – тихо спросил Логан. – Как же мы?  
\- Кто «мы»? – сухо спросил Пьетро и встряхнул платиновыми волосами. – Логан, ты что, еще не понял? Не было никакого Питера Максимова, забудь о нем. Найди новую симпатичную жопку, или заведи кота… да хоть фикус, если тебе так свербит о ком-нибудь заботиться.  
Логан помолчал, его окаменевшие плечи подрагивали, но потом поникли. Логан кивнул.  
\- А ты молодец, - сказал он наконец. – Даже меня сумел обмануть.  
\- Это было несложно, - с пренебрежением ответил Пьетро. – Я думал, что с тобой будет сложнее, Логан, а ты простой, как табуретка.  
\- Весь в папочку, - с горечью проговорил Логан. – Видать, и закончишь так же.  
\- У папки все отлично, - процедил Пьетро, сощурив глаза.  
Логан лишь пожал плечами и ушел, тихо прикрыв дверь.

\- Ну ты и мразота, - заметил Уэйд, который до этого помалкивал и не встревал. – Ты бы осторожнее играл с людьми, Беловласка, а то однажды можешь наткнуться не на того, мордашку попортят.  
Питер взял его за руку и потащил прочь, но Пьетро моментально очутился между ними и дверью.  
\- А куда вы так спешите? – сладко поговорил он. – Питер, ты разве не хочешь поболтать со старым другом?  
\- Прости, мы торопимся, - сказал Питер. – Нам пора.  
Уэйд нахмурился, он не понимал, что происходит, но прекрасно сообразил, что Питеру неуютно в присутствии Пьетро.

Пьетро окинул его долгим взглядом и звонко щелкнул языком.  
\- Без обид, чувак, но какой же ты страшный, - сказал он. – Не понимаю, как бедняжка Питти может с тобой спать.  
\- Хочешь проверить? – осведомился Уэйд и похлопал себя по ширинке. – Так и быть, продемонстрирую.  
Питер тащил его к двери все упорнее, Пьетро ухмыльнулся:  
\- Ты ведь не в курсе, что твой хер стоит всего пятьсот баксов, не так ли?  
Уэйд остановился. Питер побледнел.

\- Это как? - холодно спросил Уэйд. – Растолкуй-ка?  
\- Ой! – Пьетро деланно округлил глаза. – Так это был секрет? Питти, ты разве не рассказал своему бойфренду?  
\- Закрой ты уже свой поганый рот! - не выдержал Питер. – Неужели ты и дня не можешь прожить, чтобы не быть первостатейной сукой?  
\- Это кто мне говорит? – едко спросил Пьетро. – Шлюшка, которая продала жопу чудовищному уроду?  
Питер побелел от бессильной злости, он едва сдерживался, чтобы не броситься в драку, и только горящие синие глаза Уэйда, который сразу все понял, его останавливали. Питеру было страшно выпустить его руку.

\- Без тебя разберемся, паскуда, - наконец сказал Уэйд. – Счастливо оставаться.  
Он больно схватил Питера за руку и практически вытащил его на улицу, не обращая внимания, что Питер не может приноровиться к его широким шагам и спотыкается на ступеньках.  
\- Ну? – тихо спросил Уэйд. – Поясни? Может, я не так понял?  
\- Мы раньше дружили, - жалобно проговорил Питер. – Он таким не был, на него отец плохо влияет.  
\- Знаю я его отца, - оборвал его Уэйд. – Меня это не интересует. Что за бабки? При чем тут я и ты?  
Питер помолчал.

\- Мы поспорили, - неохотно сказал он. – Ты ко мне клеился… а мне очень-очень нужны были деньги, я же тогда жилье искал, а Пьетро предложил…  
\- Ты со мной трахнулся, потому что он тебе за это бабло предложил? – ошалел Уэйд. – Серьезно?! Блядь, да ты…  
Он даже руками взмахнул, не в силах подобрать слова. Питер стоял перед ним, виноватый и красный, чуть ли не до слез, как оплеванный.  
\- Это давно было, - пробормотал Питер. – Какая разница теперь?  
\- Охуеть просто! – рявкнул Уэйд, не слушая его. – Дружелюбный сосед еще и дешевая давалка! Что ж ты так мало за жопу взял, Человек-Паук?  
\- Да не ори ты! – прошипел Питер. – Ты идиот, что ли?  
Уэйд даже отшатнулся.

\- Выходит, что идиот, - медленно проговорил он. – Да, ты совершенно прав, Паркер. Похоже, что я наивный идиот, в этом мы с Логаном похожи.  
\- Уэйд! – охнул Питер. – Малыш! Ну не надо так!  
Уэйд зажмурился почти до боли.  
\- Проваливай нахер из моей жизни, - наконец проговорил он. – Я тебя знать не хочу. Ты такой же, как и твой гнилой кореш.  
\- Уэйд!  
Уэйд молча покачал головой.  
\- Шмотки свои забирай и катись к черту, - отрезал он и ушел в сторону парковки, где ждал Логан.  
Питер несколько минут постоял на шумной улице, потом повернулся и побрел наверх.

Пьетро почти сразу открыл дверь.  
\- А, это ты, - проговорил он разочарованно, словно ждал кого-то другого. – Чего тебе?  
Питер молчал и смотрел на него с возрастающей ненавистью.  
\- Твой уродец узнал правду и бросил тебя? – угадал Пьетро. – Эти большие мальчики на самом деле такие нежные и ранимые…  
Питер залепил ему лицо паутиной и бросился на него, сбив с ног, желая только одного – сделать Пьетро так же больно, как было больно ему самому.

*** 

Логан ничего не спросил у Уэйда, то ли догадался, то ли ему было глубоко наплевать, он выглядел мрачным и подавленным, своих проблем хватало. Так и ехали молча всю дорогу, не сказав друг другу и слова. Логан высадил Уэйда, порылся в бардачке и достал солнцезащитные очки, хотя никакого солнца уже и не было. Уэйд вяло махнул ему и отправился домой.

В глубине души он надеялся, что Паучок уже вернулся. Уэйд вовсе не имел в виду то, что сказал… то есть, сначала, конечно, именно это он и имел в виду – чтобы Паучок убирался к чертовой матери, но теперь он остыл и принялся размышлять здраво.  
Он – ебанутый на всю башку, уродливый и омерзительный тип с идиотским чувством юмора и сомнительным будущим. Неудивительно, что Паучок выкинул что-то подобное, удивительно то, что он в принципе согласился на спор и позволил Уэйду прикоснуться к своей гладкой, шелковистой, золотистой от загара коже.  
Уэйд шумно сглотнул и с отчаянием подумал, что Паучок мог принять его обиду всерьез. То есть, Уэйду по-прежнему было обидно, но теперь сделалось еще и страшно, что Паучок не вернется.

Уэйд окинул взглядом их квартиру, небольшую и уютную, захламленную, но приятно обжитую. Гнездышко, где они жили вдвоем и вроде как были счастливы. Взгляд остановился на ноже, торчащем из разделочной доски - Паучок тестировал какие-то обрывки, резал их и поджигал здесь же, в блюдечке.  
Уэйд задумчиво выдернул нож и проверил режущую кромку, отодвинул подальше лоскутки ткани, чтобы не испачкать их, положил ладонь на доску, раздвинув пальцы, и с силой рубанул ниже ногтя. Боль растеклась по руке до самого плеча. Уэйд громко выдохнул, услышав хруст собственной кости, брезгливо отодвинул кончиком ножа бесформенный комочек плоти и рубанул ниже, по самой фаланге.

Когда от безымянного пальца ничего не осталось, Уэйд остановился и отложил нож. Ладонь напоминала клешню, кровь перепачкала и доску, и руку, и стол, закапала пол. Уэйд собрал ошметки и переложил в блюдце. Он уже примерился к мизинцу, тоже не особо нужный палец, если подумать, как во входную дверь неуверенно поскребли.  
Уэйд машинально прижал к кровоточащей ране первую попавшуюся тряпку – кусок от собственного костюма.

Когда он открыл дверь, Паучок посмотрел на него исподлобья, пытаясь спрятать за волосами разбитое лицо. Уэйд охнул, увидев, что у Паучка разбиты губы, на переносице распухает ушиб, а на скуле темнеет здоровенный синяк. Взгляд Паучка остановился на измазанных руках Уэйда и пропитанной кровью тряпке.  
\- Что случилось?! – спросили они одновременно, после чего Уэйд схватил Паучка за рубашку и затащил в квартиру.

Паучок моментально заметил разделочную доску, залитую кровью, и неаппетитные сине-бурые комки плоти на блюдце.  
\- Какого хрена ты творишь?! – почти взвизгнул он срывающимся от волнения, ломким голосом.  
\- С кем ты подрался? – спросил Уэйд вместо ответа, неосознанно баюкая руку.  
Паучок мимолетно прикоснулся к припухшей щеке и буркнул:  
\- С Пьетро.  
Уэйд кивнул.

\- Ну и как? – спросил он. – Противно было со мной?  
Паучок помолчал.  
\- Страшно, - наконец ответил он. – Я боялся, что ты поймешь… ну, что у меня первый раз.  
Уэйд прикусил язык. Паучок посмотрел на него подозрительно.  
\- Ты ведь догадался?  
Уэйд едва не ляпнул, что у Питера на лбу было написано пылающими буквами, что он совершенно свеженький, невинный, перепуганный и растерянный девственник, но Уэйд не хотел его обижать, так что лишь пожал плечами.

Питер шагнул к нему, притянув к себе за грязную футболку, и сказал, заглядывая в глаза.  
\- Малыш, я не жалею!  
Уэйд кривовато усмехнулся и попытался освободиться, ему перехотелось продолжать этот разговор.  
\- Ты намного лучше, чем пытаешь казаться, - убежденно сказал Питер, вцепившись в него. – Ты боишься показать, что в глубине души ты хороший парень с добрым сердцем.  
\- Чего? – возмутился Уэйд. – Нет, Паукан! Прекращай эти штучки!  
\- Но ты хороший человек, - упрямо сказал Питер, не позволив перебить себя. – И отличный друг… и просто охуительный бойфренд. Я рад, что смог узнать тебя получше, так что Пьетро может засунуть свои баксы себе в жопу!

Уэйд почти минуту смотрел в серьезное бледное от волнения лицо Питера, покрытое ссадинами и синяками.  
\- Я тебя люблю, тыковка, - выдохнул он. – Так люблю, сладкий, ты даже представить себе не можешь! Ты самое лучшее, что у меня было!  
\- Могу, - ответил Паучок и отстранился, смутившись своей откровенности. – Я же подарил тебе самое ценное, что у меня было.  
Он улыбнулся, предложив Уэйду спасительный путь насмешек и подтрунивания, и Уэйд тут же подключился.

\- Я помню, бусинка! – сказал он и отправился в ванную за мокрым полотенцем. – Ты вручил мне драгоценный подарок, который полагается только законному мужу, я это ценю…  
\- В смы-ы-ысле? – протянул Паучок, пытаясь стряхнуть с блюдечка налипшие обрубки. – Уэйд Уилсон, ты что, не женишься на мне? Ты лишь играл с моей доверчивостью?

Уэйд подошел к нему и принялся аккуратно стирать с лица кровь и грязь сложенным полотенцем.  
\- Хоть сегодня, детка, - серьезно сказал он. – Махнем в Вегас или куда захочешь…  
Он растопырил четырехпалую ладонь с уже затянувшейся раной и пошевелил пальцами.  
\- Как только отрастет, можешь надеть колечко мне на палец, - сказал Уэйд. – Так и быть, надену фату, мне не зашкварно.  
Питер фыркнул.

\- Надо сначала закончить университет, - с сожалением сказал он. – Но я подумаю над твоим предложением, и пока что ты номер один в моем списке!  
Уэйд наклонился и поцеловал его в щеку.  
\- Тыковка, если когда-нибудь появится какой-нибудь номер два, я нашинкую его, как сраную морковку, и подам тебе под грибным соусом – ласково пробормотал он, то и дело целуя Питера в губы.  
Питер лишь закатил глаза и отмахнулся.  
\- Придурок! – буркнул он, блестя довольными глазками, отобрал у Уэйда полотенце и принялся наводить порядок на столе.


	4. Chapter 4

У Логана не было особых дел, хотя в последнее время у него хватало сил только доползти домой, постоять под едва теплым душем да свалиться мордой в постель, из которой давно уже выветрился чужой запах. Логан специально себя изматывал, находил такие дела, чтобы не оставалось и минутки свободной на ненужные раздумья… и вот все-таки очутился в одиночестве. 

Он потрогал сухие чашки, расставленные на подставке, бездумно и бессмысленно открыл-закрыл пустой холодильник, и решил, что надо проветриться: в шумном баре, или вернуться в лагерь, где он тренировал новобранцев, или погулять по улицам, среди толпы, или заглянуть к Уэйду… хотя у Уэйда мальчишка и собственная личная жизнь, к нему неудобно. 

Куда угодно, лишь бы не вариться заживо в глухой вязкой тишине, среди вещей, которые нетронутыми стояли на своих местах, аккуратно застеленной кровати, пустой столешницы на которой давно не готовили еду… лофт выглядел таким необжитым, неуютным и холодным, что Логан передернулся всем телом.  
Он подхватил куртку и ключи от машины, распахнул входную дверь – и нос к носу столкнулся с Пьетро Леншерром. Тот застыл с поднятой рукой и глупым выражением лица, попятился и посмотрел на Логана с удивлением и испугом. 

Пьетро выглядел… взрослым. То ли раньше Логана обманывали дурацкие футболки и цветные волосы, то ли Пьетро теперь смотрел совсем другими глазами, отбросив притворство, но мелким и беспомощным он больше не выглядел. Взрослый, состоявшийся манипулятор, лжец и паскуда, кровь от крови Леншерра, маньяка и ублюдка. 

\- Чего тебе? – холодно спросил Логан, сложив руки на груди.  
Пьетро кривовато улыбнулся, не смутившись от такого неласкового приема.  
\- Привет, Логан, - жизнерадостно сказал он. – Можно войти?  
\- Нет, - отрезал Логан. – Пошел вон.  
\- Как грубо! – возмутился Пьетро, сморщив нос, на секунду превратившись в того легкомысленного мальчишку, который прожил с Логаном почти год.

Логан не успел и глазом моргнуть, мимо него что-то со свистом пронеслось, его обдало воздухом, взъерошившим волосы. Пьетро очутился в квартире, устроился на диване, поигрывая полупустой бутылкой пива. Логан молча закрыл дверь, привалившись к ней спиной, Пьетро отсалютовал ему бутылкой.

\- Логан, мы похожи, - сказал он. – Мы оба мутанты… и одиночки.   
\- Именно, - ответил Логан. – Поэтому проваливай.   
Пьетро окинул лофт рассеянным взглядом.  
\- Ты скучал по мне? – спросил он. – Думал обо мне?  
\- И что с того? – процедил Логан. – Я не о тебе думал, я…  
\- Ну да, ну да! – невоспитанно перебил его Пьетро. – Я понимаю, Логан! Ты любишь свеженьких малолеток, особенно, если они не доставляют проблем, а тут я…   
Логан молчал. Пьетро неприятно ухмыльнулся и глотнул пиво.  
\- Тебе ведь так нравилось, что я на тебя смотрю как мальчик-зайчик, - проговорил он. – Логан, ты такой большой и сильный, ой-ой-ой…  
\- Чего тебе надо? – не выдержал Логан, у которого зачесались руки удавить этого злоязыкого парня, который лишь отдаленно напоминал его детку.  
\- Соскучился, - сказал Пьетро, пожав плечами.   
Он перестал паясничать, внимательно смотрел на Логана бездонными черными глазами. 

\- Сколько тебе лет? – спросил Логан. – На самом деле?  
\- Двадцать восемь, - признался Пьетро. – Староват для тебя? Прости!  
Логан поморщился. Ему было больно осознавать, что его настолько легко обманули – он не присматривался к Пьетро, принял на веру его байки и россказни. Уэйд был прав – Логан оказался идиотски доверчивым.  
\- Уходи, - попросил он, сглотнув комок в горле.   
Пьетро подумал пару секунд и мотнул светлой головой.  
\- Не хочу.   
Он отставил пустую бутылку на столик и откинулся на спинку дивана.

\- Логан, я поживу у тебя?  
\- Нет! – обозлился Логан. – Уебывай по-хорошему.  
\- Иначе что? – с холодным интересом осведомился Пьетро.  
\- Вышвырну, как паршивого щенка, - пообещал Логан.  
Пьетро улыбнулся.  
\- Интересно, как ты это сделаешь, - сказал он дразнящим тоном. – Я очень быстрый, ты меня не догонишь.  
\- Мда? – Логан прищурился, чувствуя, что его все сильнее охватывает ярость. – Но даже ты не можешь бежать вечно, паскуда.  
\- Проверим? – азартно отозвался Пьетро.

Логан вдруг подумал, что Пьетро все равно красивый… хорошенький. Несмотря на поганую родословную, несмотря на подлую натуру, несмотря на обман и сволочной характер, Пьетро все равно очень миловидный, особенно, когда оживлялся, когда в черных глазах плясали чертики, а губы подрагивали от улыбки. 

Логан открыл дверь и устало сказал:  
\- Проваливай. Пожалуйста. Уходи.  
У него не было сил начинать все снова, а уж доверяться опасному и беспринципному человеку, который так легко играл с людьми, и с ним в том числе – тем более.  
\- Ой, Логан, ты только не плачь, - насмешливо проговорил Пьетро, кривя губы. – Ты зря пустил меня на порог… слышал, что говорят о вампирах? Не стоит приглашать их в дом! Я не вампир, конечно, но уходить не хочу.  
Логан стиснул кулаки, еле сдерживая лезвия.

\- Если ты сейчас не свалишь – я за себя не ручаюсь, - хрипловато сказал он. – Я тебя прирежу, богом клянусь.  
Пьетро окинул его скептическим взглядом.  
\- Вот за что ты мне нравишься… - начал было он и подпрыгнул, когда Логан с шумом захлопнул дверь.   
Логан не стал дожидаться, пока Пьетро придумает новых гадостей, он позволил своей звериной натуре, необузданной и злобной, которую столько подавлял, прорваться наружу. Когти лязгнули, пробив кожу, Пьетро вскочил на ноги, сообразив, что напросился.

\- Логан, не дури, - сказал он. – Поцарапаешься своими железками…  
Логан смотрел на него в упор, приближался медленно, заставляя Пьетро нервничать и отступать. Логан был не дурак, понимал, что поймать Пьетро на скорости он бы не смог, но перехитрить – вполне. Пьетро, несмотря на самомнение, умным не был, раз сунулся в логово раненого зверя, еще и потыкал рогатиной в бок.

\- Зачем полез ко мне в постель? – спросил Логан, пытаясь отвлечь Пьетро и сбить с толку. – Я от тебя ничего такого не требовал.  
\- Мне было интересно, - ответил Пьетро. – У меня такого хуя еще не было. Ты необычный!  
\- Твой отец в курсе, что воспитал шлюху? - холодно спросил Логан.  
Пьетро рассмеялся, сморщив нос.  
\- Ты еще мамочку мою приплети, - сказал он, азартно щуря глаза. – Логан, ну ты чего… это жалко даже для тебя!  
Логан напал.

Он не стремился поймать Пьетро, он пытался отследить его тактику: Пьетро растворялся в воздухе и выныривал из пустоты, и тоже не стремился задеть и поранить, только раздражал своими уловками – легонько прикусывал Логана за ухо, ерошил волосы, оставлял на губах влажные поцелуи. Развлекался.   
Логан в глубине души, несмотря на жуткую злость, боялся насадить его на когти. Не хотелось ему брать такой грех на душу, хотя Пьетро был той еще падлой без стыда и совести. И не очень-то хотел ссориться с Леншерром, который был совсем уж законченной мразью, но за сына, даже не особо любимого, выжрал бы мозги. 

Логан медленно отступал, выжидая, морщась от фантомных ощущений и прикосновений, пока не уперся спиной в стену, и когда Пьетро самонадеянно выпрыгнул из воздуха в очередной раз, Логан мгновенно убрал лезвия и безошибочно схватил его за горло, стиснул пальцы так, что едва не проломил кадык.   
Пьетро затрепыхался, краснея от удушья и отчаянно вцепился Логану в руку.

\- Доигрался? – вкрадчиво спросил Логан.   
Пьетро балансировал на цыпочках и пытался вдохнуть, на скулах набухли жилки, из глаз потекли слезы.  
\- Как ты там говорил? – ласково уточнил Логан. – Жалко даже для меня? А по-моему, это ты сейчас намочишь штанишки.  
Пьетро попытался лягнуть его, но Логан так встряхнул, что Пьетро едва не отключился, у него на секунду закатились глаза.

\- Вали отсюда, - прошипел Логан. – Чтоб духу твоего здесь не было, уебок.  
Он брезгливо отпихнул Пьетро, разжав руку - тот свалился на пол и раскашлялся, держась за горло, смотрел на Логана снизу вверх злыми черными глазами.  
Логан указал в сторону двери.  
\- Пошел вон, - жестко сказал он. – Или тебя за волосы вытащить?  
Пьетро молча показал ему средний палец и поднялся на ноги, Логан поморщился и пошел на кухню… интуиция запоздало взревела, Логан сообразил, что тупо выпускать из поля зрения человека, который его однажды предал, и едва успел обернуться.

Пьетро, должно быть, был фантастически везучим, потому что разминулся с лезвиями на какой-то дюйм. Логан схватил его за плечи, собираясь врезать лбом в лицо, но Пьетро не брыкался и не пытался освободиться, а подался вперед и лихорадочно, жадно и мокро поцеловал Логана в губы. Логан замер. Пьетро снова потянулся к нему и обиженно нахмурился, когда Логан решительно отодвинулся.  
\- Ты за этим пришел? – спросил Логан. – Поебаться?  
Пьетро кивнул. Глаза у него были дурные.  
\- Никого другого не нашлось? – сухо спросил Логан.  
\- После тебя не то, - тихо ответил Пьетро.   
Логан прищурился. Пьетро попытался погладить его по щеке, нетерпеливо облизнул губы.

\- А мне это зачем? – спросил Логан, сдерживая гнев с огромным трудом.  
Пьетро пожал плечами.  
\- Не вижу очереди желающих, - легкомысленно сказал он. – Не ломайся, Логан, ты же меня хочешь!  
Он заткнулся, услышав тяжелое дыхание, и наверное понял, что ляпнул лишнего, но уже было поздно - Логан рассвирепел. 

Он рывком опрокинул Пьетро, схватил за гладкие серебристые волосы и так треснул затылком о пол, что Пьетро вскрикнул от боли. У него поплыл взгляд, он вяло попытался отпихнуть Логана, вцепился ногтями в лицо, но Логан уже не мог остановиться. Когти лязгнули, распоров модные джинсы, Пьетро взвизгнул, на его бедрах набухли кровью длинные узкие царапины. 

Логан рывком развел длинные красивые ноги, навалился сверху и до крови укусил Пьетро за горло, чтоб тот не вздумал вырываться. Пьетро, видать, стукнулся головой слишком сильно, плохо соображал, возился, но как-то вяло и оглушенно, вцепился Логану в плечи, потом попытался ударить по глазам. Логан, с легкостью уворачиваясь от его слабой возни, схватил Пьетро под коленками и закинул его ноги себе на плечи, разорвал руками клочки белья, которые мешали добраться до жопы, которая вот конкретно напросилась. Пьетро лягнулся. Логан сплюнул на пальцы и сунул между ягодиц.

\- Сука, - сказал он без всякого выражения, впихнув два пальца в смазанную и растянутую дырку.   
Пьетро что-то всхлипнул в ответ. Логан прокрутил пальцы, убедившись, что Пьетро растягивался определенно под узел, прекрасно представлял, что его ждет, и подготовился.  
\- Думаешь, ты все предусмотрел? - усмехнулся Логан.  
Пьетро заморгал, облизнул сухие губы и кивнул.  
\- Нет, - сказал Логан, оскалившись. – Кое-чего ты не предусмотрел, шалава ебаная. 

Он навалился на Пьетро и рывком вставил ему до самого основания, Пьетро вскрикнул, проехавшись лопатками и затылком, и попытался ухватиться руками за пол. Логан ухмыльнулся и выпустил когти, с силой вонзил их в доски, с легкостью пробив насквозь мягкую человеческую плоть. Пьетро заорал не своим голосом, моментально ожил и затрепыхался, забился под Логаном как рыбка. 

\- Сухожилия порвешь, - спокойно ответил Логан, наслаждаясь его болью и истерикой.  
Пьетро запрокинул голову и взвыл, увидев пришпиленные к полу ладони и растекающиеся лужицы крови.   
\- Тяжело будет сбежать, да? – издевательски проговорил Логан, с наслаждением толкаясь бедрами в тугую и горячую дырку.   
У Пьетро, конечно, уже не стояло, он ревел и давился слезами, то скулил, то вскрикивал, потом затих, содрогаясь на особо резких толчках. Логан потерял всякое желание издеваться над ним, хотелось поскорее кончить. Его самого напугал дурман и эйфория, охватившие его от запаха крови, от вида побежденного и униженного противника, который плакал, уткнувшись пылающим лбом ему в плечо. 

Логан толкнулся еще раз, и еще, чувствуя, как пропихивается набухающий узел, распирает натертую дырку изнутри. Пьетро кричал и мотал головой, с такой силой сжал коленями бока Логана, что чуть не сломал ему ребра. Логан скрипнул зубами, кончая, выдернул когти, отодвинулся и сел.   
Пьетро с трудом пошевелился, съежился, подтянув колени к груди, уставился на свои окровавленные изувеченные руки. Логан молча смотрел на него, запоминая потрепанный вид, синяки и поблескивающие размазанные разводы между ног, кровь и слезы на лице. То, что будет сниться в кошмарах. То, за что Леншерр ему наверняка кости выдернет. 

\- Детка? – хрипло позвал Логан. – Тебе помочь?  
Пьетро затрясся, у него дрожали плечи, но из сжатого рта вылетали не стоны, а какой-то ненормальный лающий смех.  
\- Да, Логан, ты прав - такого я не предвидел, - наконец сказал он и попытался подняться.  
Логан подхватил его под спину и помог сесть. Пьетро несколько секунд изучал искалеченные руки, моргая слипшимися мокрыми ресницами. Потом посмотрел на Логана.  
\- Перевяжи меня, - попросил он. – Мне больно.  
Логан кивнул и поднялся, подтянув штаны. Он достал бинты и пластыри, нашел перекись, мазь от ушибов, гель, и все время прислушивался к шебуршанию за спиной: Пьетро вздыхал и стонал, капал кровью, морщился и ерзал.

Очень быстрый, беспринципный, очень продуманный и невероятно хитрый мальчик, который прожил с Логаном целый год и умудрился не спалиться, а ведь Логан все-таки не был дураком. Сын Леншерра… а это что-то да значит, кровь не водица... и воспитание соответствующее.

Логан отнес Пьетро к столу, аккуратно усадил на табуретку и сел рядом, принялся осторожно обрабатывать продырявленные насквозь ладони.  
\- Зачем? – спросил он. – Неужели не придумал другого способа?  
Пьетро дернул плечом и застонал. Перекись пузырилась и шипела на ранах.  
\- Зато теперь ты не можешь выставить меня за дверь, а я не могу о себе позаботиться, - сказал он. – Тебе придется за мной ухаживать.  
Логан вскинул на него взгляд.

\- С чего ты взял, что я тебя не вышвырну прочь?  
Пьетро криво улыбнулся и шмыгнул носом.  
\- Не вышвырнешь, - сказал он. – Совесть замучает.  
\- А тебя никогда не мучает? – не выдержал Логан.   
Пьетро всерьез задумался.  
\- Нет, - сказал он честно. – Зачем она мне?  
Логан поморщился.   
\- Ты вообще способен на эмоции? – с горечью спросил он. – Или ты от папашки только самое худшее взял?  
\- Способен, - уверенно сказал Пьетро. – Я по тебе скучал, Логан, я хотел к тебе вернуться, только не знал, как снова подкатить, а тут еще сраный Питер со своим страшнючим мужиком…  
Логан растерялся. Он аккуратно промакнул порезы и ссадины, залил их прохладным медицинским гелем и перевязал раны. Потом принялся смазывать мазью от ушибов синяки. Пьетро морщился, но терпеливо подставлял лицо и шею.

\- Ты ведь тоже не торопился признаваться в любви, - заметил он. – Думаешь, я не понимал, как ты ко мне относишься? Сначала мне это было удобно, не лезешь в душу – и ладно, но потом…   
\- Я ведь тебя везде искал, - ответил Логан. – Мне было без тебя плохо, Пит.  
Пьетро прикусил язык, с него мигом слетел задиристый вид.  
\- Только ты не Пит, - с горечью сказал Логан. – Я тебя совсем не знаю, Леншерренок, а что знаю - мне не сильно нравится.  
У Пьетро дрогнули губы.  
\- Сожалею, - сказал он. – Придется привыкать. 

Логан долго смотрел на него, голого и потрепанного, зареванного, в кровище и синяках, но упрямого и настырного, прямо-таки пылающего жаждой жизни.  
\- Зачем тебе я? – наконец, спросил Логан. – Неужели не можешь найти кого-нибудь получше?  
Пьетро тоже долго думал, прижав к груди перебинтованные руки.  
\- Могу, - наконец сказал он. – Но не хочу… я тебя хочу, Джим.  
Логан прищурился, Пьетро с трудом поднялся на ноги, покачнулся, но удержал равновесие и поковылял к дивану, переступив через обрывки собственной одежды. 

\- Я всегда получаю, что хочу, - проговорил Пьетро, не оборачиваясь. – Ты мой, Логан, смирись с этим.  
Он кое-как забрался на диван, вытянулся и устало прикрыл глаза, раскинув забинтованные руки. Логан подошел и взглянул на лиловое ожерелье синяков – ничего не стоит свернуть шею, просто перебить позвонки, как котенку, или просто подушкой накрыть и подождать, пока не перестанет барахтаться. 

\- Надолго ты? – наконец спросил Логан. – Опять поссорился с отцом?  
\- Ни с кем я не ссорился, - ответил Пьетро, не открывая глаз. – Подай сигарету, пожалуйста.   
Логан прикурил ему сигарету и осторожно вставил в губы. Пьетро затянулся, выдохнул дым и посмотрел на Логана черными глазами.   
\- Думаю, я навсегда, - сообщил он. – И выкинь к хуям эти ужасные рубашки в клетку, Логан, они тебе не идут.


	5. Chapter 5

Пьетро возник из воздуха, едва не получив ножом в лоб и паутиной в лицо. Уселся напротив, гаденько улыбаясь, поставил на стол две бутылки пива и тарелку со здоровенным гамбургером. 

\- Привет, уродцы, - беззлобно сказал он и снова исчез, чтобы появиться через секунду с упаковкой картошки-фри.  
\- Ты за это хотя бы платишь? – лениво спросил Уэйд.  
Пьетро улыбнулся, но промолчал.  
\- А где Логан? – поинтересовался Питер.  
Пьетро пожал плечами.  
\- В душе не ебу, - сообщил он, подцепил картошку и отправил в рот.  
Питер с любопытством рассматривал черные кожаные полуперчатки, которые Пьетро не снимал даже в помещении.

\- С каких пор ты заделался рокером? – улыбнулся он. – Косишь под Моррисона?  
\- С каких пор тебя это ебет? – невозмутимо отозвался Пьетро.  
Глаза у него поблескивали, а настороженный вид просто кричал о том, что задевать его не стоит, несмотря на то что Пьетро такой симпатичный милашка.  
\- Логан тебя пометил? – с насмешкой спросил Уэйд, который Пьетро ни капли не боялся. – Что там у тебя? Ожоги от сигары или шрамы?  
Пьетро поперхнулся картошкой, но быстро взял себя в руки.  
\- Ага, - ответил он, сморщив нос. – Да ты просто выдающийся специалист по шрамам.  
Он окинул Уэйда выразительным взглядом, как бы предлагая посмотреть на себя. Уэйд отсалютовал ему бутылкой.  
\- Кста-а-ати, я так рад, что вы решили свои разногласия! - протянул Пьетро, улыбаясь одними губами. – Все время забываю спросить, и на что же ты потратил свой выигрыш?  
Он посмотрел на Питера с вежливой светской улыбочкой. Питер взглянул на невозмутимого Уэйда, и прыснул.  
\- Вот ведь гадюка ядовитая! – выдавил он сквозь смех, ничуть не обиженный и не задетый.   
Пьетро вскинул бровь.  
\- Пошел в жопу, - отмахнулся Питер. – Не твое дело.   
Он потянулся к Уэйду и легонько поцеловал того в губы. Уэйд в ответ ласково почесал его ухом, как котика, и показал Пьетро средний палец, пока Паучок не видел. Пьетро осклабился. 

Но тут его гнусный оскал рассосался, превратившись во что-то нежное и почти застенчивое. У Пьетро вспыхнули глаза, он расправил плечи и даже как-то визуально помолодел лет на пять, наверное, потому что исчезли гадкое выражение лица и паршивая улыбка. Логан остановился возле стола, наклонился и небрежно поцеловал Пьетро в светлую макушку, потом устроился на свободном месте и утомленно вздохнул.  
Перед ним, словно по волшебству, появился поднос с жареной картошкой и бургерами, запотевшая бутылка пива и пачка салфеток. Пьетро даже позу не поменял, лишь демонстративно положил ладонь Логану на колено. 

Уэйд тихонько наблюдал за ними – за уставшим, но довольным Логаном, и за мальчишкой Леншерром, о котором никто не мог сказать слова доброго, и который при Логане вел себя удивительно сносно.  
\- А твой отец знает, с кем ты живешь? – неожиданно спросил Паучок.  
\- Знает, - ответил Логан вместо Пьетро.  
\- Тебе-то что? – с неприязнью спросил Пьетро, стрельнув глазами в Паучка.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
\- Интересно просто… а что он сказал?  
Логан вдруг усмехнулся.  
\- Сказал, что ненавидит меня всей душой, но такой судьбы не желал даже мне, - проговорил он и рассмеялся.  
Пьетро надулся. Уэйд фыркнул. Логан деловито кромсал вилкой бургер и отправлял кусочки в рот, Питер впервые видел, чтобы так ели обычные бургеры, но возможно, Логан не хотел пачкать руки.

\- Сейчас вернусь, - буркнул Питер и поднялся.   
Он отлил, вышел из кабинки, собираясь помыть руки, и едва не столкнулся с Пьетро, который подрагивал от гнева.  
\- Ты задаешь слишком много вопросов, - прошипел Пьетро.   
Питер пожал плечами и прошел мимо него.  
\- Зря ты так, - миролюбиво ответил он. – Мы тебе не враги.  
Пьетро хмыкнул и задрал нос.  
\- Я вас и не боюсь, - заявил он. – Просто не суй нос в мои дела.  
\- Кому ты нахер сдался, кроме Логана, - заявил Уэйд, который как раз зашел в туалет.   
Он решительно взял порозовевшего Питера за руку и затащил в кабинку, напрочь игнорируя возмущенного Пьетро, захлопнул дверь прямо перед его носом.

Пьетро вернулся в зал и уселся напротив Логана.   
\- Они там что, ебаться остались? – удивился тот.   
\- Отличные у тебя друзья, - едко ответил Пьетро.  
\- Давай сравним с твоими, - усмехнулся Логан. – Если найдешь хоть парочку.  
Пьетро прикусил язык. Логан доел бургер, отодвинул пиво и с тоской посмотрел на кофейный автомат. Пьетро и с места не сдвинулся.  
\- Ты тоже хочешь? – негромко спросил Логан, кивнув в сторону уборной.  
\- Нет, - фыркнул Пьетро. – Трахаться в туалете - убого.  
\- Как насчет заднего сиденья моей тачки? – осведомился Логан.  
\- Заинтересован, продолжай, - улыбнулся Пьетро и сорвался с места.  
Логан едва заметно дернулся, когда перед ним появилась чашка кофе, которую Пьетро спер с чужого подноса. Он уже привык. 

Логан пил кофе, Пьетро обзавелся мороженым, стаканом с капучино и вишневым пирожком, скинул кед и поставил ногу Логану на бедро. Логан и бровью не повел.  
\- Может, в кино сходим? – предложил Пьетро.   
\- Завтра, - утомленно ответил Логан. – Я хочу домой и спать.   
Пьетро пожал плечами. Он обулся и пересел, когда из туалета вывалилась парочка из красотки и чудовища. Логан поморщился – еблей и счастьем от них воняло просто невыносимо, мускусный запах забивал ноздри.   
Но Логан, в принципе, был рад за Уэйда - с тех пор, как тот связался с мальчишкой, он перестал выглядеть побитой паршивой собакой, которая нигде не может найти себе приюта. У Уэйда даже взгляд поменялся, и он перестал вести себя как законченный мудак и отталкивать людей. Логан знал, что Уэйд на самом деле боялся осуждения и одиночества, и потому действовал превентивно, но теперь бояться перестал, успокоился, и снова сделался раздражающим и болтливым, но в целом приятным парнем. Логан кивнул ему и поднялся. 

\- Я тебя в машине подожду, папочка, - легкомысленно проговорил Пьетро.   
Вместе с ним исчезли стаканы с кофе и мороженое.  
\- Логан, у тебя все хорошо? – осторожно спросил Питер, который вечно за всех переживал, добрая душа.  
\- Вроде бы, - ответил Логан.  
\- Не боишься, что он опять свалит? – поинтересовался Уэйд.  
Логан помолчал.  
\- Боялся, - признался он. – Пацан мне как-то сказал, что тоже боится, он думал, что я его выгоню.   
Логан пожал плечами.  
\- Мы не воюем друг с другом, - сказал он наконец. – Мы вдвоем против мира, сечешь?  
Уэйд улыбнулся и поцеловал Питера Паркера в розовую щеку, с которой еще не сошел горячечный румянец отличного траха.

Пьетро ждал в машине на заднем сиденье, вытянув длиннющие ноги.  
\- Логан, почему так долго? – укоризненно проговорил он, не отрываясь от мобильника.   
\- Не умничай, - ответил Логан. – Пробки посмотри.  
\- Если мы снова встрянем, как в прошлый раз – я тебя здесь брошу и уйду пешком! – заявил Пьетро.  
\- Разве ты не хотел поебаться на заднем сиденье? – усмехнулся Логан.   
Пьетро заморгал.  
\- А ты уже кого-нибудь трахал в тачке? – спросил он.  
\- Нет, - соврал Логан, инстинктивно ощущая, что это единственно правильный ответ.   
\- То есть, смазки в бардачке нет? – уточнил Пьетро.  
\- Могу притормозить у аптеки, - ответил Логан.  
Пьетро подумал и покрылся горячим румянцем.  
\- Ладно, тормозну, - усмехнулся Логан, так и не дождавшись вменяемого ответа. – Только давай договоримся – пока я не разрешу, руками себя не трогаешь.  
\- Ублюдок, - хмыкнул Пьетро и снова сунул нос в мобильный. – Маршрут скинул тебе на навигатор.   
\- Хорошо, детка, - послушно ответил Логан, выкручивая руль и пытаясь вклиниться в плотный поток на трассе. – А что ты хочешь завтра посмотреть?   
\- Что хочешь, – равнодушно ответил Пьетро, не отвлекаясь от телефона.

Логан ощутил на щеке фантомное нежное прикосновение, и успел перехватить руку Пьетро, прежде чем тот отдернулся, поцеловал прямо в середину ладони, где розовели свежие шрамы. Он увидел в отражении зеркала, что Пьетро улыбнулся, злой огонь в черных глазах на время погас.  
\- Да мне без разницы что смотреть, - сказал Логан. – Я буду смотреть на тебя.  
Пьетро фыркнул, сделав вид, что ничуть не впечатлен галантностью, но его ладонь так и осталась лежать на плече Логана, то и дело ласково поглаживая плечо и жесткие торчащие волосы.


End file.
